


Reincarnated Tales

by MindlessIdeologist



Series: Breathing in Snowflakes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlessIdeologist/pseuds/MindlessIdeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where any side-stories will go from For Angels To Fly! Not consistent with timeline, will be noted in chapter notes where story fits in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas- YEAR ONE/REINCARNATED FIRST YEAR

“Merry Christmas!” John exclaimed as Rose greeted him at the door.  
The Strilonde household was buzzing with life. Dad Egbert and Grandpa Harley had both joined the kids for Christmas dinner, and Dad Egbert was cooking.

“Have I ever told you young ‘uns about the time Jake got himself caught in a tree?”  
“Yes, Grandpa.” Jake rolled his eyes.  
“What about the time you did that and lost your underwear?”  
Jake flushed and spluttered, and Dirk leaned forwards in his seat, indicating for Grandpa to continue his story- and he did. By the end of it, Jake was hiding his face in Dirk’s shoulder, and Dirk was laughing silently as he held his boyfriend against him.

“Oh god.” John huffed.  
“What’s wrong?” Dave and Rose asked in unison. John buried his face in his hands and let out a single word, anguished and drawn out.  
“Cake.”  
Dadbert shuffled in, holding three of the offending desserts. “Did I hear you say cake, son?”  
“No dad. No cake.” John warned, but Dadbert deposited them on one of the tables anyhow.  
“Too bad, I made ten.”  
“ _Ten?_ ” John asked, incredulous. Dadbert beamed at him,  
“Ten! One for each of us.”  
John sobbed dryly.

Meanwhile, Roxy sat on Jane’s lap upstairs, in Roxy’s room. Both of them had santa hats crammed on their heads, and Roxy was singing off-key to ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ with Jane joining in, albeit reluctantly, during the chorus.  
As the song finished, a bright idea struck Jane and she giggled it out to Roxy. “We should hang mistletoe around the house.”  
“Oh my gosh, Jane. Yes.”

They sat down to Christmas dinner with a lot of fuss, laughter, and cracker-pulling. By order of Dadbert, and with Dirk’s support, they were all required to wear the paper hats that came flying out of the crackers. Once everything was settled, they tucked in.

The dinner was succeeded by the fuckton of cake that Dadbert had baked, almost making John sick. Rose also excused herself from the sweet treat, and took off to the back garden to call Kanaya.

 

Kanaya ended up with them for the remainder of Christmas.

The first thing she noticed as Rose let her into the house was the mistletoe strung up above them. The second was Roxy’s expression as she hung across Jane to watch the result.  
Rose had not noticed.  
“Ah. Rose?”  
“Yes?” Rose turned from hanging Kanaya’s coat up, and Kanaya took the opportunity to move in for the kill. Now or never, that whole ideology. She kissed Rose.  
“What on earth?” Rose’s reaction came as they broke apart, Kanaya’s hands still resting on Rose’s shoulders, and Rose’s on Kanaya’s waist. Kanaya tilted her head up, and Rose followed her gaze to the mistletoe. After a brief, awkward silence, Rose smiled.  
“Jane.”  
“Yes ma’am!”  
“Is this your handiwork?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Rose chuckled, and Kanaya joined her after a few seconds. Kanaya hugged Rose to her, and John brushed the door closed just in time to hide their second kiss.

“That isn’t the only one you’re hung up, is it?” John asked his sister dubiously, and he was met with a sly grin. “Nope.”  
“You better be careful, Roxy.” John warned. “She’ll get you next.”

 

It was John that fell fool to the mistletoe next, however. As he was heading to the kitchen, Dave trailing behind him, Roxy barked out the word, “Mistletoe!”  
Dave took John and swept him down, almost clean off his feet, and kissed him. “No homo.”  
“Dave, Jesus!” John laughed as he stood back up. And he headed to the kitchen again, whilst Dave patted him on the back.  
“That was the straightest thing I’ve seen all day.” Jade commented, waggling her eyebrows at Roxy and Jane, mirroring Dirk and Jake’s position of one on the other’s lap.  
“Yeah, that was actually the least romantic thing ever. How can a kiss be that platonic?” Roxy huffed, tipping the last of her fruit juice down her throat.  
“They’re just really confident in their friendship.” Jane shook her head.

John and Dave poured identical alcoholic drinks and nodded at one another, drinking in one fluid motion.  
“Merry Christmas John.”  
“Merry Christmas, Dave.”


	2. New Years - YEAR ONE/REINCARNATED FIRST YEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent CroKri since it's relevant but not important to main plot ~w~

They had all agreed to lay aside their differences for the New Year’s celebration. Damara still had to have security around her- that security being Rufioh- but she agreed to not try to kill Meenah, as much as she might have deserved it.

 

Meenah herself was ecstatic; it would be the first year she’d spent New Year with someone other than her family. Also, she’d get to see all of her friends again, which excited her.

 

New Year’s Eve came, and Cronus Ampora was reluctant to get ready. Eventually, after Eridan yelled at him across the room for a bit, he swung away from his computer and stood, stretching.  
“Alright, I’ll givwe ya the alone time ya vwant vwith Karkat there.” He commented as he left, with a shark-like smirk. Eridan spluttered, and Karkat fell sideways off the bed, so Cronus counted it as a victory.

He bumped into Kankri on his way to the airing cupboard- he’d forgotten that the older Vantas had joined his younger sibling at the Ampora household. “Hey Kanny.”  
“Cronus. Please tell me you’re wearing something more appropriate for our public social gathering?” Kankri indicated Cronus’ ‘Fuck Bitches’ shirt. Cronus looked down and chuckled,  
“Only for you Kan. Yeah, I’ll change, don’t vworry.” He shuffled through the clothes in the cupboard until he produced his favourite shirt, then withdrew. With no shame, he changed quickly, and Kankri looked away until Cronus’ cough of indignance signified his completion.  
“Much better.”  
“Thanks Kan. You vwearin’ the same old red svweater?”  
“Of course. It’s my favourite, and Porrim did make it for me.”  
“Of course.” Cronus rolled his eyes, suddenly filled with spirit and ready to get to the gathering. “Are ya ready to leavwe?”  
“Whenever you are.” Kankri confirmed, and Cronus called for their younger siblings as he trotted downstairs.  
Dualscar dropped them off, and Karkat was the one to drop a “Thanks” over his shoulder as Eridan, Kankri and Cronus shuffled off towards the town centre.

 

Jade met Eridan and Karkat as they joined the congregation, and linked her fingers with each of them in turn. “Excited?”  
“Sure, why not.” Eridan rolled his eyes, but Karkat vibrated with euphoria.  
“I fucking am!” His mouth ran itself. Jade snorted as she swung their clasped hands between them.  
“It’s going to be a great night!”

 

Kankri dumped his coat to Cronus as the latter shivered. He did it without looking at Cronus, just ‘fwump’ and it was over Cronus’ head.  
“Heh. Thanks chief.”  
“Don’t mention it. Ever.” Kankri snipped as Cronus pulled the coat on.  He offered Kankri a smile, and, after a brief pause, he got one in return.  
“Vwhoa, it’s a New Year’s miracle.”  
“Wind your neck in, Cronus Ampora, you’re implying I never smile.”  
“You nevwer do. Not around me.”  
“That would be because you’re annoying.”  
“Vwow, Kan, that really hurt.” Cronus clutched at his chest dramatically. Kankri rolled his eyes.

 

Meulin giggled loudly as Horuss heaved her up onto his back, piggybacking her through the crowd- and there was quite a crowd, the entire group had gathered by now, and totalled around thirty-two. Other bystanders had gathered with them by now, including, Jane saw, a vaguely familiar stranger with white-blonde hair. It made her head hurt to think about where she knew the stranger from.

Jane found herself enveloped in Roxy’s hug before the pain could reach too deep. “Hey Jane!”  
“Hi Roxy.” Jane grinned and turned to the blonde. “Happy new year!”  
“And to you.” Roxy kissed her on the cheek.  “It’s almost time, are you coming?”  
“Yeah, right behind you.” Jane grinned, her eyes drifting up to the clock. It was five to, and everyone was beginning to circle around the main mural of the town square.

Meulin blew a kiss to Kurloz, almost crying though she didn’t know why. Glad he was there, that he existed, but without a reason to feel that way. The feeling was reflected throughout the circle, John and Karkat smiled brightly at Jade, and Gamzee was reluctant to leave Tavros’ side. Although unexplainable, the feeling was not a negative one. It was a kind of relief, a joy, coupled with the feeling of second chances. There was no word for it. The closest Karkat found was forgiveness.

The countdown began and the circle semi-collapsed.  
Five seconds ‘til the new year, and Cronus appeared beside Kankri.

Four, and he tapped him on the shoulder.

Three, Two, Kankri turned.

As the call of “Happy new year!” rang out, Cronus kissed Kankri. But only on the cheek. For the first time in their friendship, he was being respectful of Kankri’s boundaries.  
And perhaps that was what inspired Kankri to grab the collar of Cronus’ jacket and slam their mouths together.

 

Eridan pulled a face at his older brother, only to be shocked as Jade kissed him on the cheek too. She repeated the action with Karkat, “Happy New Year boys!”  
“Thanks?” Eridan replied.  
“What the hell, Harley?” As did Karkat.  
“I said Happy New Year.” Jade shrugged, “Now, places”

 

They all joined hands, forming a circle, and took a deep breath.

It was Kanaya and Porrim that simultaneously began the song, and Feferi was the next to join in.  
“Should auld acquaintance be forgot…”

And so they went on, rocking, side to side and from the houses around them, faint renditions of the same song could be heard. To one side, a group of strangers (Including the mysterious white-blonde haired teen) pitched in. To the other, a drunken couple sang off-key to the same tune and same timings.

It was the first time in this life that John and Dave could say they felt at unity with a group of people, even being Angels and therefore different from every friend they had.

You know, except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White-blonde haired stranger is not relevant really btw, it's just a throwback to "War" where Jane saves a Redwing stranger with white-blonde hair


End file.
